


Can You Stay

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, there is no magic or shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec wakes up with a headache, a dry mouth, and a stranger in his bed.





	Can You Stay

Alec opens his eyes, and squeezes them shut again at the sharp pain that goes through his brain when the sun shines into them. He groans and throws his arm across his face as he turns onto his back. 

But he freezes when his shoulder comes into contact with something, or rather, someone. Alec slowly moves his arm, and even more slowly lifts his head so study the person he supposes he brought home with him last night. He holds his breath. Not only does he hope for the man to still be asleep, but he hopes the man is attractive. So at least he won't be too embarrassed about the fact that he can't handle his alcohol and he cannot remember what happened the night before. 

After that fifth shot of tequila, everything turned into a blur.

But the man is laying with his face away from him, so he can't yet tell if he'd made a good choice or not. 

Alec looks around the room. He can see his clothing, most of it hanging off of the back of his desk chair. And then he sees the clothing belong to the man in his bed. A colourful blazer, folded neatly, on the top of his dresser. A pair of classy shoes by his door. 

Alec wonders if he could leave the bed and get to his bathroom without waking the man, but it doesn't seem likely. Especially since Alec knows there are many squeaky places along his floor.

That's when the man beside him starts to stir. Alec watches him, wide eyed and a little nervous. But then the man is turning his head and looking into his face and wow, Alec made a really good choice. 

"Good morning." the man says in a sleepy voice, with a sleepy smile

"Good morning." even his own voice makes his head throb

The man stretches, lets out a yawn, before going back to watching Alec. They watch each other watch the other. 

"Last night was... really fun." the man says 

Hearing this makes Alec feel guilty. He can't even remember this beautiful mans name, and here he is telling him he had a good time.

"Right..." Alec says 

The man laughs. 

"What, you don't remember?" he teases with a smile 

Alec looks away from the man, giving his non-verbal response. 

"Oh, you really don't remember." 

"No, I don't. I'm... really sorry." he says, unable to look back at the man 

Neither of them say anything for a minute, but Alec can feel him watching him. 

"Well, my name is Magnus." 

Alec looks at him. There is nothing on Magnus' face but kindness. 

"I'm Alec."

This makes Magnus laugh.

"I know." 

Alec laughs then, too. 

"What else... happened?" 

Magnus moves himself onto his back. 

"We met at the bar. I was trying to get a drink, but the bartender was too busy, so you offered me yours. I politely refused, due to roofie possibilities and all, but then you told me you thought I was cute and really were just looking for an excuse to talk to me. I thought you were cute too, I still think that. Then we flirted for a bit longer and then you invited me back to your place. The rest is history." 

The pain in Alec's lower back told him all he needed to know about what happened after they got to his house. 

When Alec doesn't say anything, Magnus gets out of bed and starts walking around the room, picking up his clothes and getting dressed. 

Watching him, Alec decides he is attracted to Magnus, on more than a sexual level, and he doesn't want him to leave. But he can't just ask him to stay, can he? One night stands don't usually ask each other to stay, but Alec doesn't usually have one night stands, so what would he know. 

All he knows is that he's hung over, and would like to hold onto Magnus until he feels better, and even after that. 

Just as Magnus is reaching for the doorknob, Alec makes a choice.

"Magnus, uh, I don't know if you have anywhere to be today but, uh, I have a hangover, and I'd really like it if you'd maybe stay with me until I feel better?" Alec can't help but end it sounding like a question 

Magnus turns to him, already taking his clothes back off. 

"Well, if you insist." he says with a smile 

Alec smiles too.


End file.
